


Panic! Meets MyChem

by TRCunning



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/pseuds/TRCunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic! Meets MyChem

Pete loved Panic!. They were his fancy little boys from the desert (but not in a creepy way; in a totally non-creepy, cool older brother way), but he was also aware that Brendon could be a hyper little guy, that Spencer could bitchface like no one's business, that Brent wasn't long for the band and that Ryan... Ryan was a fanboy.

So when he decided to introduce Panic! to the boys from MyChem, he decided it would be a good chance to prove his general Good Dudeness™. (Patrick the cynic called it another desperate attempt to get Mikey into bed.) Pete scoffed at Trick's jealous ranting (but hoped he might be right about the bed thing).

 

His plan was to do his Very Best™ to keep Ryan and Gerard as far apart as possible. Everyone knew defending his big brother would score points with Mikeyway. Defending him from a 18 year old musician-slash-rabid fanboy had to be worthy of double points.

~~~

Iron Maiden could be faintly heard as Pete, Andy and Panic! approached the MyChem bus. Pete chose to take that as a good omen. Gee had to be in a good mood if he was listening to Maiden.

Mentally, he ran through a checklist of everything he'd done to prepare for the Panic!-MyChem introduction. He'd warned Mikey about Ryan's fanboy tendences, he'd bribed Frank and Bob to play defense around Gee (Ray, the bum, had refused), he'd taken Panic! out the night before so Ryan'd be sleepy - but not cranky and he'd asked Brent to keep control of Brendon so that he and Spencer could focus on containing Ryan. As far as he could tell, he was ready.

For a moment he thought of knocking, but instead he didn't (he was Pete after all). "What's up bitches? Come meet my new posse."

~~~

About a hour later, Pete was mentally congratulating himself for a job well done (a job Done Well™). Brent, Brendon and Frank were playing Halo; Bob, Andy and Spencer were discussing stools (weird), Ryan and Gerard were talking about Liza Minnelli or something and, best of all, Mikey was sneaking looks at Pete while pretending to text someone else. Pete was the master... the Master™!

Looking up as Ray entered the lounge from the studio, he started to raise his hand for a quick wave and "hey" when the unexpected happened.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Ryan screamed as he flung himself off the couch, wrapping his skinny arms around Ray's waist. "You're so awesome! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!"

For a moment the entire bus was shocked into silence before Spencer gave a huff and walked over to grab Ryan around his waist, trying to pull him off Ray. "Dude I told you to stay with Gerard. You're embarassing yourself." Turning to glare he said, "Pete, I thought you said you'd help keep an eye on him. And you could've warned us before you let Ray come in."

A bump from behind stopped Pete before he could try to defend himself. "'Scuse me," Brent said as he and Brendon went past. Spencer kept a hold of Ryan's middle as Brent went to the left and Brendon to the right.

"Ready guys?" Spencer asked as the other two grabbed onto Ryan's arms. After a nod from Brent and a "Ready, Spencer Smith" from Brendon.

Spencer nodded. "Count of three. 1... 2... 3..."

As a group they began to pull. Ryan fighting as hard as he could, "NO! RAY!"

Bitchface firmly in place, Spencer grunted, "Ryan, let go." Before suddenly shouting, "No biting!"

Looking closer, Pete could see that Ryan had in fact clamped on to Ray's belt with his teeth. Which seemed to be Ray's breaking point, because he finally started shouting at the rest of My Chem to come help him.

Pete could have told him not to waste his breath since they (and Andy) had all collapsed in laughter. Frank was in fact rolling on the floor; he was giggling so hard. Pete was kind of impressed (he'd never seen someone actually ROFL).

**The End**


End file.
